Snow Savior
by Maybaby34
Summary: After Dean is trapped in his car during a blizzard, he thinks he's done for until a blue-eyed man comes along crazy enough to save him. Only Dean doesn't know it won't be the only time the mysterious stranger would be saving him. Destiel.


**I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

_Indiana. January 2005._

Dean was screwed.

The blizzard was at his back as he tried to escape it in his Impala. He had just crossed into Indiana from Illinois on I-74 when he was forced to take a detour due to a massive pile up from the slick roads. He knew he should have found a motel and waited the storm out since every radio station he flipped through gave all the same warnings.

Unfortunately, he didn't heed the weather forecasts on the radio even though they were numerous; giving out dire predictions of a massive winter storm that was about to slam into the Midwest.

"_This storm has the potential to be worse than the Great Blizzard of '78 where some places received over thirty inches of snowfall and windchills dipping as low as 50 below zero. The Indiana State Police are advising people to stay off the roads because conditions could quickly become dangerous with this approaching system…"_

Yeah, Dean didn't listen. He was so sure he could make it to West Virginia to meet up with his dad long before the storm hit. He was wrong.

He hadn't counted on getting lost on the country roads as he searched for a highway, any highway. He also hadn't counted on the ice storm that had blown through the day before, coating the roads with a thin layer of ice that was buried deceivingly under the accumulating snow.

Now he was trapped in his car that currently resided in a ditch, the snow piling up steadily around his car. Dean thought about walking and trying to find help, but visibility was shit. He had tried digging himself out earlier, but the wind made the job impossible. He finally gave up when the wind and snow picked up speed; he could barely see a few inches in front of him.

Now he sat in the Impala cold, hungry and pissed off. He would let his car run for heat for ten minutes once an hour to conserve fuel, but he knew before long, it would get too cold for it to help.

"Fuck!" Dean slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off.

He immediately rubbed the dash in guilt. "Sorry Baby, didn't mean to take it out on you."

Dean was out of options. Phone service was down so he couldn't even call anybody, not that anyone could help him, not in this weather. At least he could have called his dad. Dean felt his heart weigh down with regret. If he could call anybody, it would be Sammy. He hadn't seen or talked to his little brother in years, not ever since Sam and their father had their falling out ending with his younger brother taking off for California.

Damn he missed that kid. Now he might never have the chance to heal the rift between Sam and their dad. If something happened to him, Dean had a sinking feeling it would cause his family to pull farther apart.

"Shit." he mumbled as the back of his head hit the head rest. The car shook from the wind whipping around the Impala. Dean was alone except for the swirling snow and howling wind as companions. It could be days before he could even dig out. Unfortunately his fuel would be depleted long before then.

He was utterly fucked.

* * *

Dean didn't know how long he drifted in and out of sleep, strangely, the cold no longer bothering him. It was the rhythmic thumping from outside that roused him from his frozen slumber.

He looked out his side window, expecting to see the same swirling white he'd seen for the past few hours, but his eyes widened in shock to see a person by his car door. Digging. In the middle of a fucking blizzard.

Where the hell did this guy come from? Dean assumed it was a man, but it was hard to tell since the person was completely wrapped up in layers, the hood of the coat came up to cover the person's mouth and nose. The only thing visible were startling cerulean eyes that were staring at him through the window.

Dean contained the gasp that threatened to escape him when the door suddenly yanked open, bringing with it the biting wind.

Normally, Dean would have been leery of some strange person just appearing out of nowhere, but at that moment, he was just so grateful to see another human being. At least he hoped it was human because who would be crazy enough to get out in this?

The wind howled, making it difficult to hear anything over the noise. A gloved hand shoved the end of a rope into Dean's cold one and made motions for Dean to tie it around his waist. He noticed the person had a rope around their waist also. Dean nodded to let the person know he understood and quickly did what the person had silently asked.

Once the rope was secure around his waist, he got out of the car, the frigid air cutting right through his leather jacket. Shivers started anew and his teeth chattered painfully as if they were going to shatter right out of his mouth. Dean's savior indicated to pull the rope tight. He pulled the rope until it was taut and started to pull himself toward where ever the rope was tied off at.

Dean was quickly surrounded by suffocating white. The snow and wind bit into his cheeks and stung his eyes. He could no longer see his blue eyed savior but he knew he had to be maybe only a foot ahead of him.

He blindly stumbled through the drifts of snow as he steadily pulled at the rope, hoping the end was in sight. It felt like hours that he was shuffling unseeing toward an unknown destination when in actuality only minutes passed. After the long, torturous minutes crawled by, he could finally see that the other end of the rope had been tied to an old water pump outside the backdoor of a house.

He didn't see his savior or the house until he was almost right on top of it. Dean's rescuer grabbed his arm and with surprising agility wearing such thick gloves, deftly untied the rope around Dean's waist and pushed him inside.

Dean was immediately enveloped in warmth which strangely caused him to shiver even harder as his body desperately tried to warm itself. He looked around to see he was in what appeared to be a mud room of an old farm house.

"We need to get you warmed up. I suspect you might be suffering from the early stages of hypothermia." A gravelly voice said from behind Dean that caused shivers to race down his spine, but these shivers weren't from the cold.

He turned around to find the person that saved him was indeed a man. He removed his coat and gloves, tossing them on a nearby bench, looking away as he did so. Then he turned and Dean caught a glimpse of the man's face for the first time.

Dean sucked in a quick breath as he stared at the man that saved him. The man was slightly shorter than him with dark, disheveled hair, a strong jaw that was covered in light stubble and piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul.

He was so busy staring at the guy; Dean completely missed what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, as he followed the man out of the mud room, through a large, outdated kitchen with dark cabinets and a cracked linoleum floor into a spacious living room with faded but comfortable furniture that was arranged around a fireplace. Dean rubbed his arms, still trembling violently.

"Whoa buddy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted out in shock as the blue eyed man quickly stripped down to his boxers in front of the roaring fireplace.

"I asked you to remove your clothing. You need my body heat. It's the best way to get you warmed up."

"Hell no, I'm not snuggling with some naked dude even if you did save my life. I'm grateful, but shit man, I'm not _that _grateful." Dean wrapped his jacket closer to his body and stepped back clumsily when the man moved closer.

"Now is not the time for modesty. Remove your clothing or I'll be forced to do it for you."

Dean's vision started to dim around the corners of his eyes and he struggled to stay upright. Suddenly, the man was right in front of him and Dean had the fuzzy recollection of the stranger reaching for him before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Dean was warm. Really warm. The kind of warmth that made a person sigh and snuggle deeper in their blanket. He took a deep breath and smelled the delicious scent of autumn leaves and forest.

His eyes popped open. Dean's blanket was actually a person. A half naked man to be exact. Dean was lying on his back on a couch and the man was wrapped around him. Strong legs encircled his hips and arms held on to Dean's bare chest.

Of course Dean would wake up with his face buried in the dude's neck.

"What the hell?" Dean tried desperately to pull away, but the man tightened his grip.

"You passed out but it seems my body heat was sufficient to warm you up. I want to give it a few more minutes before I release you." he said into Dean's ear, the man's lower lip lightly grazing the shell of his ear.

"Buddy, you need to release me now. We're fucking cuddling right now and I don't cuddle. I especially don't cuddle with other dudes."

The man shifted on top of Dean, the man's groin slightly brushed his own as he shifted his hips into a more comfortable position. Dean froze when he felt his cock stiffen at the unintentional graze.

Dean groaned in embarrassment.

"Am I hurting you?" the brunette asked, his brows drawing together in confusion. He tilted his head as if trying to decipher Dean as if he was a puzzle to be solved.

"No, just get off."

Dean blushed at how that came across. "Off of me. Get off of me." he clarified.

The man must have figured that Dean was out of immediate danger because he finally got up even if he did so reluctantly.

Once he withdrew from the cocoon he must have created with their bodies and a woolen blanket, he arranged the blanket so it was snug against Dean's body before moving away.

Dean looked everywhere except for the man whose exposed lithe body was causing distractions, starting with Dean's dick.

He cleared his throat awkwardly when he realized they haven't even exchanged names. Now the whole situation just felt even more fucked up. He snuggled with a nearly naked guy and didn't even know his first name. If the situation wasn't so dire, Dean would have thought this was some freaky one night stand.

"I'm Dean." he offered and waited for the man to give his name.

Mr. Blue Eyes just stared at him, nodding solemnly while all the while staying maddeningly quiet.

Dean continued to stare up at the man expectantly, but when the silence stretched, Dean broke.

"You got a name? Gotta call you something."

The man hesitated for a moment as if he didn't want to relinquish his name but he finally answered in that roughened voice that Dean was quickly finding addictive.

"My name is…Cas."

"Cas? Is that short for something?" Dean asked curiously, sitting up on the couch and gathering the blanket around him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable having this conversation lying on his back while Cas stood over him.

"Yes." Cas answered and just stared down with those soulful blue eyes, but didn't elaborate.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Okay, I get it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

They continued to stare at each other silently.

Personally, Dean thought it was awkward as fuck especially since the guy was still in his boxers and Dean was practically naked under the blanket. How the hell did Cas managed to get his clothes off while he was passed out?

"Dude," Dean started since it appeared Cas just wanted to have a stare off, "would you mind putting on some clothes?"

Cas looked down at himself in surprise as if he had forgotten about his state of dress.

"Of course." Cas quickly picked up his jeans and long sleeve blue shirt from the floor where they were drying by the fire and slipped them on. Dean averted his eyes because watching the act of Cas dressing somehow suddenly felt very intimate.

It was only when Cas stood in front of him, holding Dean's own clothes out to him that he looked up at him and nodded his thanks.

Dean threw the blanket off his shoulders and started to dress, figuring there was no use to try to hang on to any modesty since Cas had already seen him anyways.

Dean pulled on his jeans and was in the process of putting on his shirt when he literally felt Cas's eyes on him. He looked up and swallowed thickly. Cas's eyes were riveted to Dean's bare chest. His azure eyes held a hint of panic, curiosity and something more that Dean didn't want to delve into.

Normally he would have quickly put on his shirt, feeling uncomfortable that another guy was staring at him, but for some insane reason, he waited, letting Cas look his fill. Dean found that he _liked _having Cas's eyes on him.

"You okay there, Cas?" Dean couldn't help to smirk when Cas's eyes flew up to his face.

Cas quickly composed himself. "I'll get you something warm to eat while you finish dressing." Cas practically flew from the room.

Dean smiled to himself and finished getting dressed.

* * *

"How did you know I was out there?" Dean asked a little while later, sitting at a rickety kitchen table with a steaming bowl of soup in front of him. He could have really gone for a burger, but he was starving, making the canned chicken soup taste like ambrosia.

Cas sat across from him, taking an occasional taste of his soup, but otherwise, it sat untouched.

"I heard your car horn."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "There's no way you could have heard that from here. Not with all that wind."

Cas shrugged and looked down at his soup as it held all the answers. "I have exceptional hearing."

He stared at Cas's bent head, trying to decide if he believed him or not. He figured in the end, it didn't really matter how Cas knew he was out there.

"Thanks Cas." he stated quietly and went back to his soup.

"You're welcome, Dean."

Dean finished his soup and took his bowl to the sink, rinsing it out. He looked out the window into the inky darkness. He couldn't see anything but it sounded like the wind had died down.

"How long was I out?" he asked, not realizing it was already nightfall.

"A few hours. I was becoming concerned that I got to you too late, but then I realized you were asleep." came Cas's gruff reply from behind.

Dean turned around and leaned against the sink. "You should have waked me up. You didn't have to be my human blanket, you know."

Cas got up from the table and walked over to Dean, looking at him with an indecipherable expression in his eyes. "You were exhausted and you needed rest. I tried removing myself, but you wouldn't let me go."

He felt his face heat up which only served to piss him off because Dean Winchester does not _blush_.

Dean risked a glance over at Cas and his body jolted in surprise when he saw how close Cas was standing to him. His head was tilted to the side again, eyes squinting as he focused in on Dean's face.

"Dude…personal space."

Cas straightened his head and took a step back. "My apologies."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I used you as my own personal teddy bear." Dean chuckled nervously, trying to break the awkward moment with a joke.

"I did not mind. It was actually quite nice." Cas shrugged and took up a similar stance as Dean against the sink.

Dean's head jerked up. "Nice?" he asked incredulously.

Cas looked down at the floor before sliding his eyes sideways to look at Dean. "Yes, the feeling of skin against skin, the emergence of heat as our bodies warmed up, dependant on each other for that one basic need. It is something I have never experienced before."

"I…well…" Dean always had a ready comeback but this time he was speechless. All he could do was think of the picture that Cas had created. He knew the one basic need Cas was talking about was warmth. It didn't stop the thought of another need, just as primal to enter his mind. Or stop the images of hot, sweat-slicked skin, undulating hips and guttural moans from invading his mind.

_I'm so fucked. _Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas.

"Do you have a phone?" Dean squeaked out. He cleared his voice and willed it to sound normal to hide the effect that Cas's words had on him. "A landline? Cell service is down and I need to call somebody to let them know I'm okay."

Cas seemed unfazed by the sudden change in topic except for a slight narrowing of the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a phone. Would you have called Sam?"

Dean stiffened and his jaw clenched. The blushing, stammering man of a moment ago disappeared and was replaced by the cold, hard hunter that he was. In a small way, he was thankful for the change. He was more comfortable that way. He should have known better than to let his guard down.

"Mind telling me how in the fuck you know my brother?"

Cas straightened when he saw the deadly intent in Dean's eyes. He raised his hands in a mix between exasperation and defense.

"You spoke his name in your sleep. I concluded he must have been somebody important to you."

Dean's stance relaxed as did his guard. "He's my little brother and no, I wasn't going to call him."

"Why? He is obviously important to you and I'm sure he would be worried-"

Dean cut him off. "I doubt he would worry. It's been a while since I've talked to him."

Cas hummed softly. "If he is even a little bit like you, I'm sure he would be worried. I don't claim to know what happened between the two of you, but I think when you are able to make that call, you should call him."

"What makes you think he would even want to talk to me? We used to be close, but in the past couple of years, things just kind of went to shit."

Dean bit his lip to stop himself from saying more. _Why the fuck am I telling this guy all this? _He felt compelled to tell this man everything, about Sammy, his dad, even what he did for a living.

It was as if Cas could physically see Dean's shields go back up and lock into place. He shook his head sadly.

"There will be a time you'll need your brother and he'll need you. Please trust me on this, contact him."

Dean shifted his feet, feeling trapped in Cas's concern gaze. "How could you possibly know that? Sammy probably won't even talk to me."

Cas took one of Dean's hands in both of his. "Dean, he will. He's your brother. I have brothers myself so I know."

Dean looked down at their joined hands and felt reassuring warmth radiate through his body. He licked his lips nervously. "Thanks. If you don't mind, I'm tired, got someplace for me to sleep?"

Cas gave Dean a small wistful smile that seemed somewhat off to Dean. As if emotions were new to the guy. Dean suddenly felt a strong sense a kinship to the man. The older he got and the more he saw, emotions were becoming much more foreign to him.

That night when Dean went to bed, he dreamed of blue eyes and healing hands. It was the best night's sleep he had since he was four.

* * *

The storm ended up not being as bad as originally predicated but it still dumped an impressive amount of snow. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast that Dean made on the antique contraption that Cas called a stove, they went to work on clearing paths around the house.

Once completed, they had lunch and then started on clearing the Impala. Dean was astonished how close he actually was to Cas's house. If Cas hadn't realized Dean was out there, he could have died, not knowing that salvation was right in front of him.

"So Cas, what do you grow?" Dean asked as he shoveled another load of snow away from the car.

Cas paused in his shoveling and looked at Dean, confused. "Grow?"

Dean's chest felt tight from the exertion of hauling snow. His heavy breaths puffed out in white wisps that hovered around his lips. He stuck the shovel in the snow and leaned his forearms on the handle.

"Yeah, you know…what kind of crop do you grow? You're a farmer, right?"

"No, I'm not a farmer. I'm a soldier." Cas told Dean, not bothering to look at him as he went back to shoveling.

"Oh. I guess I just assumed with this place…" Dean stopped, feeling awkward but he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"How many tours have you done?"

Cas's head was still bent as he started shoveling with renewed vigor. He shook his head and gave a hollow laugh. "Too many to count. I'll be leaving for another one soon."

Dean nodded. It was clear to him that Cas didn't want to talk about it. They spent the rest of the time working in silence.

* * *

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Dean asked after they had finished for the day. Even though he had worked up a sweat from working, it was still frigid out. The thought of warm water running over his body seemed as close to heaven as he would ever get.

"I don't mind." Cas said as relieved himself of his layers. Unlike Dean, he did not appear winded or tired from an entire day of shoveling.

They had managed to get the car cleared out, but Dean was still stuck there until the roads were plowed. Since the storm had moved on and no wind to cause drifting snow, he figured a plow truck would be coming through by no later than tomorrow morning.

"Thanks." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom.

Once there, he turned on the shower and quickly stripped out of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. When the shower started to steam, Dean stepped inside, not bothering to close the curtain and sighed in pleasure as the water warmed him and soothed his tired muscles. There was definitely something to be said for showers with proper water pressure.

Dean stood there unmoving with his eyes closed for a moment before blindly reaching for the soap. He had only started to lather up his arms and chest when he heard a noise.

His head jerked over to the doorway to see Cas standing there with a towel in his hand that was evidently forgotten as it fell to the floor. His glowing eyes were focused on Dean, seemingly following the water as it rolled down his torso.

Dean felt himself harden under Cas's hot gaze. The thought that he had never been attracted to other guys crossed his mind, but Cas was different. Dean wanted Cas. The need was visceral in its intensity. Dean watched as Cas trembled slightly and his fists clenched and unclenched as if trying to control the onslaught of need and want that coursed through him.

However, when Cas's eyes traveled up to Dean's face, he was struck by the wrecked longing in the brunette's face and knew he was lost.

Dean didn't say a word, just simply crooked his finger to beckon Cas to him.

He grunted as Cas suddenly slammed into his chest, knocking Dean back into the shower wall and soft, slightly chapped lips took possession of his own. The water from the shower was quickly saturating Cas's clothes, which Dean happily helped him remove between kisses. The fabric made a wet slopping sound as it hit the floor.

Cas's kisses were rough, sloppy and desperate. He devoured at Dean's mouth as if this would be his only chance to do so. Dean's heart stuttered to realize that maybe Cas was right and this could be their only chance.

He glided his fingers through Cas's dark locks and pulled his head back. "You sure about this?" Dean asked, green boring into blue.

"Yes Dean, I want this. I've always wanted this." Cas groaned out.

Dean found Cas's phrasing of "always wanted this" a little odd considering they have only known each other barely over twenty-four hours, but all thoughts were pushed to the side when Cas pressed his body against his.

Dean had no doubt about Cas's desire for him as his hot and hard length slotted against his own. Both men moaned and shuddered, clutching at each other.

Cas's hands ran over Dean's body as if he wanted to memorize every minute detail. Dean shook, trying to contain his arousal as Cas's hands moved at a slow, torturous pace. He couldn't contain himself though when Cas's hand moved to Dean's cock and took it in a firm grip. Dean groaned into Cas's neck.

"Cas…" he breathed and mirrored Cas's movement. He smiled into his neck when he heard Cas's gasp and bucked his hips forward.

Dean tried to stay focused, but Cas's hands was driving him into distraction. As good as his hand felt, he wanted more.

Dean let his other hand drift down Cas's back and to his ass where a sudsy finger slid down the cleft to stop at the opening.

Cas stilled and his blue eyes flew to Dean's face who was asking for silent permission. Cas seemed to struggle internally before he pushed his ass back, taking Dean's finger.

Dean's dick became even harder, throbbing hot and heavy against Cas's as he watched the brunette's face flush even more and his cerulean eyes turn almost black with lust.

Dean patiently worked his fingers into Cas, stretching him little by little as Cas continued to rock himself against Dean's hand. When he was able to work three fingers steadily into Cas, he reached for the bundle of nerves, swiping his fingers over it.

Cas's body stiffened as his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. His head fell back, exposing his throat.

"So beautiful…" Dean murmured as he nibbled and licked up Castiel's throat to his jaw, enjoying the rough rasp of Cas's stubble against his lips and tongue.

"Dean, please…I'm ready." Cas moaned out, his hands grappling at Dean's shoulders tightly as to keep him grounded.

He removed his fingers and gave Cas a slow kiss, his tongue slipping past the parted lips and teeth to lick the interior of Cas's mouth. Dean smiled when he felt him writhe against him, their chest sliding together as Cas pulled him closer.

Dean broke away slightly to whisper in his ear. "Turn around for me, angel."

Dean's brow scrunched together in confusion when he felt Cas's body stiffened.

"Why did you call me angel?" Cas's voice seemed to reverberate through Dean's body and he actually felt a small shiver of fear at the tone.

He pulled back further so he had a clear view of Cas's face. His blue eyes were narrowed and his face was a mask of suspicion.

"Cas, you saved my life. Of course you're my angel." Dean rubbed his thumb across the crest of Cas's check, wanting to erase the doubt in his eyes. "Besides, not meaning to sound corny as fuck, but if there's such a thing as angels, I'm pretty sure they would be as beautiful as you."

Cas's eyes cleared and before Dean had a chance catch his breath, Cas jumped, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, forcing Dean to clamp his hands on the backs of Cas's thighs to hold him up. Dean whirled them around to where Cas's back was against the wall, letting the wall take some of Cas's weight.

"Please Dean, I need you…" Cas begged as he peppered Dean's neck with kisses and small nips.

"Cas, this might not be the best position…I don't want to hurt you…"

"I promise you won't hurt me." Cas gasped out as the head Dean's cock nudged at his entrance.

Dean nodded mutely, not able to resist him any longer, and started to slowly push his way into Cas's tight heat until he was full sheathed. Both men moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the shower walls.

Cas tightened his legs around Dean's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. He took Cas's hips in a bruising grip and started a slow, steady rhythm as he buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck, the water beating at his back.

"So good Cas…so fucking good…" Dean growled into his neck when Cas squeezed around his cock.

"Ahh…Dean…please…faster…" Cas managed to breathe out, his voice broken.

Dean's thrusts sped up and became harder as he took pleasure in his angel's gasps and moans. He looked down between their bodies to see Cas's hard, flushed cock sliding between their bodies, slick from water, soap and the steadily leaking precome. Dean never thought the sight of another man's dick would turn him on as much as Cas's did.

He licked his lips at the thought slipping the head into his mouth and tasting Cas's essence.

Dean looked back up to find Cas watching him. As if he knew what Dean was thinking, Cas lowered his hand to his cock, just long enough to capture a drop from the head with his index finger.

As his thrusts slowed, he watched mesmerized as Cas brought his finger to Dean's lips. Dean allowed Cas to slip his finger in, his tongue instantly swirling around the digit. Dean moaned around the finger that was slowly pumping in and out of his mouth, mimicking Dean's thrusts into Cas's body. Cas's flavor burst over his tongue. He didn't know what he expected, but he didn't expect him to taste this goddamn good.

Dean suckled at the finger, grazing it with his teeth and tracing the fine bones with his tongue. Cas's eyes rolled back along with his head, hitting the wall.

Dean smiled, lulling Cas with the slow thrusts before shifting his hips and pumping into the man hard, hitting the his prostate. If it was any other situation, Dean would have found amusement at Cas's face as his eyes widened to comical proportions as he readjusted his grip around Dean's shoulders.

"Yes, Dean…harder!" Cas demanded, writhing against Dean's pumping hips.

Dean gave in to Cas's commands despite the fact he was so close, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was with relief when he felt Cas's lean muscles stiffen from his approaching climax.

"That's it…come for me, angel." Dean cooed in Cas's ear.

Cas cried out Dean's name and a litany of words that were foreign to Dean's ears as he came between their bodies.

Dean didn't have time to contemplate what language Cas was even speaking before his own climax rushed upon him as Cas squeezed tightly around his cock. He came so hard that his vision whitened out and he clung to Cas to keep from dropping him.

As the two men came down from their highs, the water from the shower going cold, cooling their heated bodies, they missed the sound of the snow plow driving by the house.

* * *

"I can wait a few more days. I'm sure you need more help around here." Dean said as he stood by his car the next morning, stalling for time.

Cas smiled gently at him albeit sadly. "No, Dean. You should get to where you need to be. There will be people worrying about you."

Dean looked down at his worn boots, lightly kicking the driver side tire. "Yeah, I guess I should go." His head came up so he could look into Cas's eyes to show his sincerity, "But I come this way often. You have my number, you can always call me."

Cas leaned forward and gave Dean a gentle kiss. "I know."

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. He got into the Impala and immediately rolled down the window. "Thanks again, for everything."

"You're welcome, Dean. Before you go, please keep something in mind for me. No matter what you end up going through, never forget who you are and there are people out there fighting for you. People that love you."

Dean nodded his head. "Thanks Cas. Remember to call me, especially before you go out on your next tour."

Cas simply clasped Dean's shoulder through the window before pulling away.

Dean watched Cas from the mirror until he disappeared.

Cas never called.

* * *

_Indiana. April 2006._

"Where are we going, Dean? The more distance we get between us and Burkitsville, the better." Sam complained as they pulled onto another country road.

"Sammy, this will only take a minute, okay?" Dean grounded out between his clenched teeth.

They drove a few minutes in tense silence until Dean saw the old farm house loom in the distance. He let out a sigh of relief.

His relief was short-lived though as he pulled into the driveway. Dean turned off the car and got out, Sammy doing the same.

The house was in utter decay, it obviously hasn't been inhabited for years but he knew he was at the right place. Dean felt a lump form painfully in his throat. How was it even possible? He couldn't have possibly dreamed the whole thing, could he? The thought of Cas only being a figment of his imagination was too painful to bear.

"Dean? What are we doing here? Are you okay?" Sam asked, his face held genuine concern for his brother who just continued to stare at the ramshackle house.

Dean stood there for another minute, taking all the intense feelings he felt nearly a year and a half ago and locking them tight in a secret corner of his heart.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Let's go, I must have the wrong place." he stated gruffly, striding toward the car.

This time when he left, he didn't look through the mirror because he knew. Cas wasn't there and maybe he never was.

* * *

_Illinois. September 2008._

Bobby whistled as he swung his legs from where he sat on an old wooden table in the barn that was full of symbolic graffiti.

Dean idly played with Ruby's knife, waiting to see if this Castiel was going to show up. He sighed and looked up at Bobby.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked.

Bobby shot him an insulted look.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh." he told him and went back to fiddling with the knife.

The wind started to howl and the roof of the barn started rumble and clank.

Dean and Bobby jumped off the tables, guns at the ready, looking around them. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said as he continued to look around alertly.

Suddenly, the light bulbs from the overhead lighting started to explode, showering sparks around the two men. The barn doors slowly opened, revealing the silhouette of a man who appeared to be wearing a trench coat. He started walking forward, sparks raining down on him.

Dean and Bobby started shooting at the approaching figure, but the shots did not slow him down as he steadily made his way closer.

Dean and Bobby looked at each other in shock when they saw the being was not stopped by the salt rounds. Dean quickly grabbed Ruby's knife and hid it behind his back as the being approached.

Only when the man got close enough for Dean to get a good look, did his heart stop.

The man was dressed like a tax accountant with a dark suit and trench coat. His face bore an earnest expression as he stared back at Dean. It was the bright cerulean eyes that had his heart start back up at a rapid speed.

"Cas?" Dean croaked out, ignoring Bobby's incredulous look.

Castiel was really Cas? The one that pulled him out of Hell?

Castiel gave a small smile. "Hello, Dean."

The End.

* * *

**To be honest, I don't really know what this was, but it's just been on my mind for a while and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
